Durmiendo con el Enemigo
by Ness9211
Summary: Pequeño AU donde Levi y Mikasa deben vivir juntos, convirtiendo su dia a dia en una batalla campal- Reto del mes de Febrero del Grupo la Hermandad Rivamika
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi Fic participante en la Actividad de Febrero 2020 del Grupo la Hermandad Rivamika, mi hermosa compañera Akobere Shipper, me puso un increíble reto que me sacó completamente de mi zona de Confort, cosa que le agradezco enormemente y me llevo a hacer esto, Akobere, esto es completamente nuevo para mí, así que espero que te guste.

No siendo más, ¡comencemos!

...

Hacia frio, podía ver el humo salir de su boca, a pesar de estar abrigada sentía el frio calar por su ropa, miro el edificio que se levantaba frente a sus ojos, realmente era enorme, los grandes ventanales con marcos turquíes contrastaban con el ladrillo rojizo y la gran cúpula gris que parecía ser el centro de atención del frente de la construcción. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta principal. En una semana, esta seria la imagen que vería diariamente durante los próximos dos años que duraría su especialización.

Una vez adentro, caminó sobre el piso ajedrezado con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y detalló las esculturas y las pinturas, allí se alzaban réplicas de grandes artistas como Miguel Ángel, Modigliani, Monet y Rembrandt que decoraban todo el lugar. Se acercó a una de estas y detalló el trazo con el que fue pintada una mujer, sosteniendo un bebé, sin muchos detalles o simplemente si entrar en acabados perfectos, vio cómo podía esa sola imagen representar el sentido mismo de la maternidad y la crianza de las nuevas generaciones, pequeños momentos quizás perdidos para siempre, en un mundo sumergido en tecnología y facilidades que al final solo llevaban a la humanidad a un futuro incierto de desperdicio y desprecio por la esencia misma del hombre.

El lugar estaba en completo mutismo, parecía un genuino museo, donde solo se sentían algunos pasos de tacones por aquí y algunas puertas cerrarse por allá.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no notó la presencia del joven a su lado.

\- Como siempre, logras sumergirte en los trazos de obras de hace cientos de años, ¿No es así? - se giró de inmediato al reconocer la voz de su amigo de facultad.

\- ¡Farlan! - se tapo la boca sintiendo que en cualquier momento alguien la silenciaria cual biblioteca.

El joven le regalo una de sus habituales y genuinas sonrisas a las que se había acostumbrado cuando estudiaban juntos.

\- Lo siento…- susurro mientras que este gesto hacia que el joven riera más fuerte.

\- Estas en la recepción de la universidad, no en la biblioteca estatal-

\- Realmente lo parece- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

\- Tal vez tengas un poco de razón- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- bueno, supongo que este no es el saludo que le darás a tu gran amigo, el cual no ves hace casi tres años, ¿verdad?, tal vez… el que mi identificación diga Farlan Church y no Eren Jaeger, te impide que me des un abrazo- ella le regalo una sonrisa de reproche, _de las pocas que podía robarle_, y se lanzo sobre él envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Me encanta volver a verte- dijo todavía con sus brazos en su cuello

\- Y a mí también, aunque sea una pena que sea por poco tiempo, ya que tendré que salir del país antes de lo que te había comentado, aunque solo será por un tiempo, pero tengo un par de seminarios que dictar en Hamburg y Berlín-

\- Siempre fuiste muy cotizado- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- realmente eres todo un cerebrito-

\- Supongo que sí, aunque tengo mi competencia directa frente a mí, es difícil competir con un Ackerman-

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - dijo extrañada por la expresión utilizada por su amigo.

\- Ya lo veras- respondió ensanchando la sonrisa y ofreciendo su brazo, invitándola a caminar a su lado, a lo cual ella no se negó.

\- ¿Qué quieres primero, conocer el campus o quieres llegar directamente al apartamento? -

\- Pues… me gustaría comer algo primero, acabo de bajar del avión y son casi trece horas de vuelo desde Tokio, y estoy muerta-

\- Para ese caso, supongo que es mejor mostrarte el apartamento, vamos a una pastelería increíble que conozco, donde hacen el único té que le gusta a Levi y de ahí te llevo a tu hotel, podemos dejar la visita al campus para mañana cuando hayas descansado y te adaptes a la zona horaria, ¿Qué te parece? -

\- Me parece muy bien- dijo bostezando y luego sonriendo levemente.

\- No puedo creer que aun sigas saboreando los bostezos- dijo regresándole la sonrisa.

\- Hay muchas cosas que siguen siendo iguales en mí, no he cambiado mucho-

\- Ya veo- respondió tocando las puntas de su habitual bufanda roja- no te la quitas para nada-

Mikasa ladeo un poco la cara y volvió a darle esa sonrisa reproche.

\- Sabes lo que significa- dijo cubriendo parte de su rostro con la preciada tela.

\- Desgraciadamente lo sé-

Caminaron un par de cuadras o tal vez más, en las que el joven le mostraba algunos lugares de interés, hasta que llegaron a lo que para Mikasa era una casa de Barbie, se ubicaba en la intersección en unas calles cuyos nombres desconocía, pero el lugar parecía tan acogedor y dulce que en el momento no se dio cuenta de la fila de personas a la espera de entrar. El lugar era completamente rosa, tenía grandes ventanales a lado y lado, con grandes cortinas por dentro, y una puerta relativamente pequeña adornada con dos alfeizares, todo rosa. Tenía una especie de terraza en la calle, con pequeñas mesas y sillas de madera, ocupadas por unas cuantas personas, y le sorprendió ver que la mayoría de las mesas desocupadas tenían letreritos que decían 'reservado'. Farlan la miro con dulzura al ver la evidente sorpresa para la joven. Cuando entraron al lugar, estaba completamente lleno, las mesas de mármol de lugar estaban todas ocupadas y en la estantería estaba tan llena de dulces y bizcochos, como de personas ordenando.

\- Deben ser muy buenos…- dijo casi para sí misma.

\- Créeme, lo son- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos a la espera que una de las jóvenes que atendía se acercara- si puede lograr que Levi pruebe algo dulce y le guste, es porque son muy buenos-

-_Otra vez menciona a ese Levi, ¿acaso serán pareja? -_

Cuando la joven se acercó, pareció reconocerlo.

\- Señor Farlan, ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana? ¿Desea lo de siempre?, aquí esta su reservación – dijo haciendo un ademan para que la siguieran, nuevamente afuera a una de las mesitas de madera.

\- Hola, no gracias, esta vez quiero impresionar, tráeme lo mejor que tengas del día y un poco de té blanco- La chica le regreso la sonrisa y desapareció dentro del lugar.

\- ¿Tan difícil es entrar aquí? -

\- Buenos, difícil no es, pero tampoco es fácil- dijo calentándose un poco las manos- pero te dejaré mi membresía, con la que podrás hacer las reservaciones y venir cuando quieras-

\- Muchas gracias, con eso si me impresionaste-

Disfrutaron del lugar, definitivamente se había posicionado en el número uno para Mikasa, y sería su nuevo lugar para descansar.

Regresaron nuevamente al campus, donde Farlan fue a recoger su carro y llevarla al apartamento donde viviría a partir de la semana siguiente.

Llegaron al lugar, y la expresión en la cara de Mikasa al ver el sitio, sobrepasaba la sorpresa.

\- Me estas molestando, ¿Verdad?, este no puede ser el lugar donde voy a vivir-

\- En realidad lo es, el lugar nos pertenece a Levi, a su hermana y a mí, así que no pienso cobrarte una renta tan alta, ya mucho hice con tener que aceptar que me pagaras, no lo necesito, además, pagaste por adelantado, todas las veces que me ayudaste en la facultad, no solo académicamente hablando, sino económicamente-

\- Ya que lo mencionas, ¿Quién es Levi? - dijo todavía admirando la entrada del lugar- lo has nombrado un par de veces desde que llegué-

\- El será tu compañero de apartamento, es… un poco… especial, pero estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien. Puede que te parezca un poco difícil al principio, pero es buen tipo-

\- No se si alegrarme o preocuparme, esa introducción no me ayuda mucho-

\- Se llevarán bien, ya lo veras- sonrió mientras le extendía la mano para entrar al edificio.

La construcción era grande, podría decir que ocupaba la manzana completa, se elevaba en tres niveles con ladrillos rojizos y grandes ventanas de marcos blancos de un estilo clásico. En la puerta, se alzaban dos columnas que la rodeaban y que permitían que esta resaltara con un característico color negro, con 8 secciones de vidrios reflejantes en cada parte de la esta, frente a ella, dos enormes macetas con dos arboles de laurel que de no ser por su altura, diría que eran mas grandes de lo que una puerta debería tener, pero no lo suficiente como tapar por completo la entrada, alrededor de estas, hacia el exterior, dos líneas de rejas negras protegían el frente y en el segundo piso, otra línea de rejas labradas con mas detalle resaltaban un balcón, brindando una vista al exterior perfecta para contemplar la ciudad.

Cuando entraron la vista por dentro no era menos deslumbrante que el exterior, la recepción y los acabados en mármol del piso y las columnas la hacia pensar que estaba en un lujoso hotel. Farlan le pidió que tomaran las escaleras, ya que solo tenia que subir al segundo piso en el cual, solo se encontraba el apartamento, lo que significaba que todo ese piso pertenecía a él. Tomo las llaves y entro al recibidor. Los ojos de Mikasa, se abrieron mucho más, al ver lo enorme que era el lugar, dio un par de pasos adelante y Farlan le indico que podía quitarse el abrigo, lo tomó y lo colgó en un perchero junto a la entrada, dejó las llaves en una bandeja de plata que encontraba en una consola bajo un espejo redondo. Caminó, y bajo dos escalones con lo que pudo detallar por completo la sala de estar y la cocina, a diferencia del resto del edificio que tenía un estilo clásico, se veía bastante moderno.

El piso en madera color beige, combinaba perfectamente con los muebles en cuero negro y la alfombra negra delante de ellos. Las ventanas llegaban casi desde el techo hasta el piso y estaban acompañadas de largas cortinas grises, que contrastaban de maravilla con el blanco de las paredes, a su izquierda había un comedor de 4 puestos bastante moderno, en madera negro y sostenes en aluminio y una mesa del mismo material con superficie en vidrio, no había mucha decoración, pero era casi como ella había soñado un apartamento.

\- La decoración es obra de Levi, así que no esperes mucho-

Todo parecía están en perfecto orden, limpio y nada fuera de lugar, el lugar era tan espacioso, que incluso a mitad de la sala había un piano forte negro, que reflejaba las ventanas, miro con gracia a su compañero.

\- No sabía que finalmente habías aprendido a tocar el piano, siempre te fuiste por la guitarra-

Farlan sonrió y se rasco un poco la mejilla- En realidad, no es mío, es de Levi, aunque no te preocupes, no lo tocará mientras estés en la casa-

No sabia como tomar eso, se sintió un poco extraño y excluyente y parecía que su amigo lo había notado.

\- No lo hará, porque sabe que estas estudiando y no querrá interrumpirte y mucho menos incomodarte-

Un sonrojo se elevó a sus mejillas al sentirse descubierta, lo que provocó la risa de su amigo.

\- Vamos a que conozcas el resto- continuó pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

La cocina era un verdadero monumento, era completamente en madera oscura con los gabinetes empotrados, el mesón al igual que la barra para desayunar eran en mármol y en el fondo del lavaplatos había un espejo que le daba sentido de espacio. Sobre la misma barra, se encontraba la cubierta negra en vidrio templado y dos butacos a juego con la madera. -_Este lugar es un sueño_-. Después de la cocina, venia un pequeño pasillo, con 2 escalones como los de la entrada, que conducía a las habitaciones, 3 para ser exactos.

\- Esta habitación, es la de Levi- señalando la primera puerta a mano derecha- generalmente no está en casa o está encerrado, solo sale cuando se encarga de la limpieza o cosas así, no creo que te lo topes mucho, la habitación de en frente- indicando la puerta al final del pasillo- es la habitación de su hermana, siempre esta desocupada, ella casi nunca viene, ya que se encuentra estudiando en Berlín, solo viene en vacaciones y estoy seguro que te llevarías excelente con ella, es completamente encantadora, digamos que es la versión contraria de Levi-

\- Bueno, tengo que admitir que la introducción que me das de tu amigo no me deja pensar mas que es una especie de psicópata, maniaco de la limpieza o calvo con una enorme joroba que lo hace medir metro y medio, ¿Estas seguro que su nombre es Levi y no Igor? -Farlan soltó una carcajada, rascándose la cabeza.

\- No, no lo es-

Justo en frente de la puerta que había indicado que era la habitación de su amigo, estaba la puerta que sería su habitación.

\- Y esta es mi habitación, la cual será tuya a partir de ahora- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando ver un enrome cuarto con una gran cama y dos enormes ventanales iguales a los de la sala a sus pies, a su izquierda, una consola con un jarrón hermoso y un cuadro de flores japones

\- Gracias- dijo señalando el cuadro.

\- Lo notaste- respondió sonriendo.

A la derecha de la cama había una puerta que llevaba a un inmenso baño en mármol negro con una tina que a los ojos de Mikasa parecía un jacuzzi, junto a la puerta del baño había otra puerta que llevaba a otro cuarto el cual se suponía era el armario.

\- No creo que, aunque comprara ropa diariamente durante estos dos años, alcanzaría a llenar este vestidor- Farlan seguía viendo con gracia cómo seguía sorprendiendo a su amiga.

Después de un rato en el lugar y de haber tomado una taza de un delicioso té en el comedor, Farlan le entregó las llaves de la puerta principal del edificio y las del apartamento.

\- El carro lo puedes parquear frente al edificio, hay vigilancia y… realmente ya no se qué mas decirte, simplemente, si necesitas algo solo, llámame-

\- Espero no tener que hacerlo por esas razones- dijo sonriendo.

\- Ah, una ultima cosa, no tenemos servicio doméstico, Levi no le gustan mucho, prefiere hacer las cosas el mismo- dijo dudándolo un poco.

\- Se cocinar y lavar mi ropa, si es lo que te preocupa. No te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré. Por otro lado, Farlan, ¿Cuándo se supone que conoceré a ese famoso 'Levi'? -

\- Bueno, según sé esta visitando un tío en Paris, no creo que llegue antes de que te mudes, así que supongo que ya estarás instalada para cuando llegue- terminó sonriendo, aunque para Mikasa, sentía que no le estaba diciendo algo.

…

Caminó un par de calles desde el hotel, ya era un poco tarde así que, era obvio que no conseguiría la pastelería a la que había ido junto con Farlan, abierta, ni mucho menos había hecho reservaciones para ese día, así que se inclinó por un bar que estaba en una calle ligeramente transitada. Cuando entró el lugar estaba relativamente lleno y le agrado la música, al encontrarse sola, decidió sentarse en la barra y pedir un Martini, mientras disfrutaba ''Yellow'' de Coldplay. Estuvo un rato allí y notó como en varias ocasiones se topaba con las miradas de varios hombres que le hacían señas evidentes pidiendo una especie de permiso para acercarse. Realmente no quería hablar con nadie, simplemente quería tomar un trago y luego regresar al hotel para dejar todo listo para la mudanza al día siguiente.

Después de disfrutar la música y un par de tragos, pagó la cuenta y se dispuso a irse, giro su cuerpo y se levantó rápidamente, en cuyo movimiento se golpeó fuertemente con un hombre que venia caminando con lo que parecía ser una jarra de cerveza, dejándolos a ambos bañados en el líquido -_esto tiene que ser una maldita broma-_ miró al frente, aunque no estaba muy segura si había sido su culpa, estaba dispuesta a disculparse con el hombre, y salir del lugar, pero antes de poder decir algo, el sujeto arremetió contra ella:

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué tienes en los ojos, mierda o qué?!- No, esa no era la manera de dirigirse a una mujer, _¿Quién carajos se cree este tipo? -_ no demoró en detallar que era mas alta que aquel hombre, unos diez centímetros al menos, quería usar esto en su contra, pero trató de calmarse y dejar las cosas por lo sano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tampoco tienes lengua, mocosa estúpida? - dijo aun escurriéndose la camisa- deberías tomar un par de culos de botella, a ver si te sirven de gafas-

Y ahí estaba, lo que necesitaba para insultar a ese _hombrecillo_ bastante sobrado.

\- Disculpe señor, tiene razón, tal vez me consiga un par de gafas, pero le recuerdo que estoy de espalda y suelo mirar al _frente y no al piso,_ pero tendré en cuenta su consejo, aunque tal vez, debería venir conmigo, ya que evidentemente usted no necesita gafas ya que su ceguera va más allá de eso, pero tal vez, en ese mismo lugar pueda conseguir un bastón para ciegos, y quien quita, venga en combo con _un par de tacones-_

Se giro tan rápido como pudo y salió del lugar, al parecer, las personas que acompañaban al imbécil le impidieron seguirla. Paró un taxi en la puerta del lugar y se fue tan rápido como pudo, lo ultimo que esperaba era un papelón en la calle.

Regresó al hotel y lamento que Farlan haya partido hace dos días, tenia que pensar en la mudanza, de la mañana siguiente al nuevo apartamento, aunque solo fueran un par de cajas con libros y una maleta significaba _su _mudanza, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en ese maldito enano grosero con el que se había topado en el bar.

\- ¡Es un guache!, ¿Quién dijo que esa es la manera de tratar a una mujer?, maldito enano de mierda, me daño la noche- dijo mientras cerraba la ultima cremallera de la maleta. Se dio un baño y se metió a la cama, tenia mucho por hacer al día siguiente.

Despertó cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en lo absoluto y sentía un ligero dolor en el cuello, se cambió, y como todas las mañanas salió a correr para despejarse, aunque seguía sintiéndose cansada, continuó hasta completar media mañana, regresó al hotel y tomó un baño, seguía teniendo el dolor en el cuello, pero no importaba, tenía que mudarse y acomodar sus cosas, para empezar su nueva rutina. Tomo el auto y se dirigió al apartamento, nuevamente quedó embelesada con la fachada, tendría que acostumbrarse pronto. No encontró ayuda y tampoco la necesitaba, siempre había sido una mujer fuerte. Tomó la maleta y las cajas y las llevo hasta la entrada. Aparcó el carro y procedió a entrar. Tomó le ascensor por esta vez por lo que iba cargada y llego hasta la puerta. Entró dificultosamente en el apartamento y lo primero que vio fue al ''maldito enano'' sin camisa frente al pantri con una botella de agua en la mano.

Ambos abren grandemente los ojos y dicen al tiempo:

\- ¡Tu! –

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado.

Muchas gracias por leer, no siendo más, Chao.


	2. Chapter 2

53 llamadas perdidas y al menos 120 mensajes en las distintas redes sociales, eso fue lo que se topó Farlan al salir de la conferencia, donde tenía su teléfono en Silencio.

\- Realmente son idénticos- Dijo riendo mientras veía que los mensajes y las llamadas se distribuían en partes iguales entre Mikasa y Levi. Decidió llamar primero a su amigo, había leído los mensajes, aunque no decía muchos detalles entre ambos, ya que por lo menos la mitad de los mensajes de Levi eran groserías y los de Mikasa eran insultos a Levi-_ por lo visto, ya tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-_

\- Levi, hol…-

\- ¡Me quieres explicar, de dónde sacaste a esa maldita mujer! -

_\- ¡Ninguna 'maldita mujer' enano infeliz! -_ se podía escuchar al otro lado del teléfono, la voz de la chica mucho más lejos, como si estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, no sabía que habías regresado a casa, pensé que volverías hasta la semana entrante, la chica, ella es Mikasa, la persona que te dije que ocuparía mi habitación en lo que hace su especialización…-

\- ¡Es una mocosa grosera! – interrumpió, ignorando lo primero.

\- _¡Ninguna mocosa grosera, enano desgraciado! -_

\- No la quiero aquí- dijo ahora en su típico tono amenazante.

\- Levi, me quieres explicar, ¿qué pasó y cómo llegaron a esto a solo un par de horas de conocerse?, Mikasa es una chica reservada y muy educada, estudie con ella por años-

\- Nada de educada, ni mucho menos reservada, es exasperante y no hace sino faltar el respeto-

\- Levi, ¿Qué hiciste?, el que Mikasa esté enojada y queriendo matarte es porque tuviste que ser grosero con ella, haberle faltado el respeto, o haberle dado una paliza a Eren, y ruego porque no sea lo último-

\- No le hice absolutamente nada…- los escuchó vacilar, algo muy extraño en él, _eso significa que, si le hizo algo, _se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? - lo escuchó suspirar.

\- Nada, olvídalo, yo resuelvo esto aquí- le colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

Miro el teléfono y de inmediato comenzó a teclear un número de teléfono

\- _Hola-_

\- Hola, ya se encontraron y no fue precisamente como lo planeamos-

-_ Bueno, tampoco esperábamos que se tiraran a los brazos del otro-_

\- ¿Y si en realidad nos equivocamos? -

-_ ¡Claro que no! -_

…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, pensó que apenas abriera, la loca se le tiraría encima a golpearlo. Para su sorpresa, se encontró a una Mikasa sentada en el sofá, con el ceño fruncido y las piernas y brazos cruzados, mirando en dirección a la maleta y las cajas todavía puestas en el recibidor.

\- Mira mocosa…-

\- Mikasa, Mi-Ka-Sa. - interrumpió- o Ackerman, en su defecto-

\- ¿Acker…? - dijo sobresaltándose un latido, y luego suspiró- no importa, si vas a vivir en esta casa, existen reglas- continuó elevando un poco la voz para retomar su habitual actitud autoritaria- las cuales, Farlan e Isabel respetan completamente, si vas a tomar el lugar de Farlan, deberás respetar las reglas, la casa y, sobre todo, los que vivimos en ella-

Todavía con la rabia en la garganta, Mikasa asintió, aunque más para que continuara y le diera las malditas reglas de una vez y saber a qué atenerse con ese tipo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y saco lo que parecía ser un folder negro bastante gordo y se lo lanzo a la mesa.

\- Son estas, las lees, las memorizas y las cumples-

Al ver el grosor de ese folder, pensó en responder de inmediato y lanzárselo a la cara, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, Levi dio media vuelta y de un portazo se encerró en su habitación.

\- ¿Quien se cree este malnacido? - se levantó con la plena intención de tumbarle la puerta y seguir insultándolo, pero recordó que esa era su casa y que también estaba la imagen de ella por medio, así que trató de calmarse y en esta ocasión, llevar las cosas por lo sano.

Tomó el folder, la maleta y las metió en el cuarto, y luego las cajas, no es que esperaba que el hombre saliera a ayudarle, pero no pudo evitar refunfuñar todo el tiempo. No entendía qué hacía en la casa, Farlan le había dicho que estaba visitando un tío y no regresaba por ahora- _Realmente esperaba instalarme con tranquilidad, fue un mal inicio en esta casa- _pensó dejando caer los hombros mientras cargaba la última caja a su habitación. Miro por última vez la puerta de la habitación del 'enano infeliz', suspiró y cerro finalmente la suya.

…

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse suavemente al otro lado de la suya, estaba acostado en la cama, con los audífonos puestos, y un libro en las manos, había puesto en pausa la música para asegurarse que la 'tétrica' no estuviera partiendo todo en la casa, suspiró y se levantó para salir a comer algo, llamo a la pastelería e hizo una reservación, se metió al baño y se cambió, abrió la puerta y miro por dos segundos la de su nueva compañera, cerro los ojos y salió del edificio. Quería despejarse así que prefirió irse caminando, se había enojado como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, esa mujer logro sacarlo de sus casillas en segundos, pero tenía que admitir una cosa, cuando Farlan le preguntó quién había iniciado todo, no supo qué responder, porque fue consciente, que quien lo había iniciado había sido él. Después de meditarlo un rato, se dio cuenta que tenía razón, ella estaba de espalda, no había manera que ella notara que el venia caminado y más a esa velocidad, no obstante, Hange lo había tomado desprevenido con la pregunta por _esa _chica, la cual creía haber tenido herméticamente en secreto, así que aun con la cerveza en la mano, trató de salir del lugar lo más rápido posible, llevándose a la muchacha por delante, pero estaba tan desesperado por salir que la vio como un obstáculo más- _no puedo creer que tenga que disculparme, esa mujer de mierda me llamo 'enano'-._ Continuó caminando, llegando cuando una de las jóvenes se acercó al reconocerlo y llevarlo directo a la mesa. Nunca había hecho nada, pero siempre que llegaba era atendido diligentemente, a veces percibía como si le tuvieran miedo-_ por lo visto esa es la imagen que proyecto, por supuesto, para esa mocosa no-_ permaneció en el lugar unos minutos, disfrutando del único lugar donde servían el té negro medianamente tolerante, cuando se fijó que por la puerta estaba entrando la 'tétrica'-_ Solo esto me faltaba-_ la observó desde la distancia, venia con un abrigo gris, unos leggins negros y unas botas hasta las rodillas, le causó curiosidad que llevaba una bufanda roja, aunque se veía bastante vieja, a pesar de estar en buen estado, así mismo, se dio cuenta que cada segundo tocaba las puntas de esta y se cubría la cara. Después de un rato, la misma joven que lo atendió, se acercó a ella con una genuina sonrisa, de repente, sintió que la sonrisa que le había brindado a él había sido bastante falsa. Finalmente, la guiaron a la mesa justo a su lado, desvió la mirada y se enfocó en el libro en sus manos, para que no se diera cuenta que la había visto entrar, cuando la escucho agradecerle a la mesera con un tono dulce, nada parecido al que había utilizado con él, la escucho suspirar y decir- Ay no- tuvo el impulso de querer sonreír, ya se había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí, por lo menos le dañaría el desayuno, siguió fingiendo que leía el libro, se sentía como un mocoso, pero quería que se diera cuenta que ni siquiera había notado que ella había llegado.

Cuando ya creía que era suficiente, estaba esperando que la mesera se desocupara, para pedirle la cuenta y retirarse, escuchó que sonaba un celular, por la dirección del sonido, el de ella. De reojo, la observó cómo se le iluminaba el rostro al ver la pantalla y contestó:

\- ¡Eren! - dijo sonriendo- pensé que no me ibas a llamar… sí, estoy bien, ya me mudé… pues… relativamente bien, ya me siento como Blancanieves… si, conviviendo con enanos- dijo esto soltando una risa disimulada.

Era suficiente, ese había sido su castigo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, esa mocosa es una irrespetuosa, definitivamente no recibiría una disculpa suya, ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello. Se levantó del asiento, dejo un billete en la bandeja y se retiró, lo último que esperaba era tener que lidiar nuevamente con la tétrica.

…

\- Farlan, tienes que admitir que esto es medio ridículo, ¡por Dios!, ¿quién le cabe en la cabeza 344 reglas?, ¡todas hechas por el mismo hombre y todas a su acomodo! - dijo caminando a cada lado de la habitación con el folder negro en las manos, leyendo cada regla, su explicación y sus excepciones- sigo sin entender la regla No. 171, 'No se admite ningún tipo de Novio, pareja, amante, amigo especial, amigo con derecho, parche, ligue o cualquier otra terminología referente a un vínculo sexual con un hombre en la casa, para pasar tiempo _a solas_, ni mucho menos pasar la noche dentro del domicilio…' ¡Esto es ridículo! -

-_ Realmente, esa regla la hizo para Isabel, ella estaba iniciando la carrera para entonces y hubo muchos 'pretendientes', ya sabes, por su personalidad extrovertida, así que, esa fue la manera de Levi de protegerla-_

\- Técnicamente no debería aplicar para mí, aunque…- dijo esto último casi riendo- sobre todo yo en ese tipo de cosas-

\- _De hecho, me sorprendió que te enfocaras en esa, no te imagino a ti en plan de buscar pareja y más sin la aprobación de Eren-_

\- No seas exagerado, ya no estoy tan apegada a Eren-

\- _Realmente sigo pensando que ustedes no son hermanos en realidad, y con lo apegada que eras a él, parecía que tu…-_

\- Si, lo sé, pero en realidad protejo a Eren porque es la única familia que me queda, nada más, además, tú me viste una vez realmente enamorada y sabes que mi manera de comportarme es muy diferente-

\- _Eso también lo sé, realmente me gustaría encontrar a ese imbécil y preguntarle en que estaba pensando para hacerte algo así-_

\- No importa, eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

-_ Desde que lo trajiste a conversación es porque todavía queda algo-_

\- ¡Claro que no! - respondió con las mejillas hirviendo, agradeciendo que su amigo no podía verla.

_\- Oh sí, claro que sí, te puedo jurar que estas completamente roja en este momento-_

\- Te odio…- suspiró, mientras escuchaba una ligera risa de Farlan al otro lado del teléfono- lo único que lamento fue haberle revelado mi secreto- dijo mirando su muñeca vendada- de haber sabido…-

_\- Oye, está bien, quizás algún día se vuelvan a ver y te dé una explicación y terminen juntos-_

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? - dijo riendo.

-_ Nada te estoy molestando, tenía que hacerte reír, no me puedo ir a la cama sabiendo que estas triste-_

\- Estoy bien… gracias-

\- _Entonces puedo irme a dormir tranquilo-_

_-_ Si, descansa-

\- _También tú, le das un beso a Levi de mi parte- _Le colgó antes de que pudiera responderle, se quedó mirando el teléfono y saco una sonrisa y luego comenzó a teclear un mensaje:

_De Mikasa: Dentro del folder no hay ninguna regla en la que tenga que convertir un sapo en príncipe, lo más cercano que tiene a un cuento de hadas, es a un enano gruñón._

Farlan soltó una carcajada y respondió

_De Farlan: Que no se entere, porque te puede castigar._

_De Mikasa: Que se atreva, sabes lo que le paso al último. Descansa, besos._

Farlan lo sabía, la última vez Folch se había intentado pasar de listo y termino estrellándose literalmente con la pared, enviado por Mikasa, termino en la enfermería con un par de días de incapacidad, le había costado a ella unos días de castigo y una observación en su expediente, pero había quedado completamente satisfecha.

…

El primer día de clases había llegado, por suerte, las cosas con el enano en la casa, se habían llevado en paz, de hecho, tal y como lo había dicho Farlan, casi nunca estaba en la casa, solo llegaba en las noches y se iba muy temprano, lo que no le había interferido en nada en hacer los últimos los tramites con respecto a las recomendaciones necesarias y el proceso de transferencia de Japón a Inglaterra. Finalmente, seria presentada a la clase. Entró al aula y ahí estaba el profesor, y los que serían sus compañeros de ahora en adelante, era obvio que todos ellos ya se conocían, muchos de ellos habían hecho sus carreras juntos, y ella era la chica nueva de intercambio, tendría que asimilar ser la nueva por un par de semanas.

\- Buenos días a todos, les presento a Mikasa Ackerman- notó dos cosas que le llamaron la atención, la primera, es que apenas dijeron su nombre, una mujer de coleta y gafas en medio del salón pareció elevar la cabeza, como si hubiera estado dormida y luego comportarse como una suricata, lo cual la incomodó de inmediato, y la segunda, es que se escuchó un ligero murmullo, _¿Ackerman?¿Acaso será familia de…?, _no pudo escuchar el resto porque el profesor continuó hablando -ella viene de la universidad de Tokio, y nos acompañara a partir de ahora. Mi nombre es Darius Zackly, estaré a cargo de lo que necesites- Miro al hombre canoso de gafas redondas y le hizo una leve reverencia- Por el momento, te ubicaras junto a Zoé- miró hacia adelante y la mujer suricata agitaba la mano enérgicamente, suspiró y camino en dirección al escritorio vacío junto a la mujer.

\- Vaya vaya, finalmente, conozco a Mikasa Ackerman, ¡Hange Zoé, a tu servicio! - dijo extendiendo la mano tan rápido que pensó que la abofetearía-

\- Hola- respondió extendiendo su mano también- ¿Nos conocemos? -

\- Oh claro que no- dijo agitando su mano en el aire, _realmente era enérgica- _pero Levi ha hablado tanto de ti, que creo que ya somos intimas- de inmediato, se puso a la defensiva, ella era una amiga del enano, por lo que tal vez, quiera hacerle algo- ay por Dios, mi niña, relájate, no te voy a hacer o decir nada, de hecho…, gracias a Erwin y a mí, Levi no te persiguió en el bar la otra noche-

\- _¿La otra noche? ¿eso significa que ellos…? -_

\- Si, lo sé, el enanin a veces es un poco temperamental, pero es al final, es buena persona- _lo mismo dijo Farlan-_ ¿Ya se disculpó? -

\- No, en realidad no, simplemente nos hemos limitado a ignorarnos, supongo que es lo mejor-

\- ¡No te preocupes, Erwin y yo nos encargaremos de que Levi se disculpe! -

\- De verdad, no es necesario, mientras cada quien no interfiera en lo que hace el otro, está bien-

\- Mhm, realmente son idénticos- dijo con una mano en el mentón.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - se sobresaltó haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran, provocando una carcajada en su compañera y un regaño por parte del profesor.

Al final de la primera clase, tenían una hora libre en la que se encontraban con el famoso Erwin, del que tanto hablaba Hange y para desgracia de Mikasa, Levi venia con él, y otros dos sujetos.

\- ¡Erwin, Mira quien viene conmigo hoy! - dijo corriendo en dirección del hombre. El tipo era un hombre bastante alto, de quijada fuerte, rubio y de unos ojos azules, realmente bonitos, le causó curiosidad el que tuviera las cejas tan gruesas, pero a nivel general, no desencajaba en lo absoluto con su rostro.

Por otro lado, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca a ver al enano al lado de este, literalmente respaldaba su teoría de que era un enano,- _perfectamente puede hacerle un oral de pie- _agradeció haberse quedado atrás, antes de alcanzar a Hange, para que nadie viera que se burlaba del hombre, pero solo fue hasta que levanto la mirada que se encontró con la mirada aburrida del pelinegro que le hizo caer en cuenta que al menos alguien parece que si se dio cuenta de su chiste mental, desvió la mirada hacia la derecha al verse descubierta, viendo como Hange parecía bastante interesada en llamar la intención del hombre rubio- _a lo mejor le gusta-_ desechó ese pensamiento, ya que era alguien que acababa de conocer y no le interesaba inmiscuirse en lo que no era su asunto.

\- ¡Mikasa ven aquí! - dijo regresando a ella y jalándola hasta dejarla frente al sujeto rubio, realmente se veía grande en imponente, se sintió como una niña frente a el- Él es Erwin Smith, es como el líder de todos nosotros, realmente todos nosotros queríamos conocerte, desde que Farlan nos habló de ti y que vivirías junto a Levi, definitivamente queríamos saber cuál sería la futura esposa del enanin amargado-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- se escuchó unísono a Levi y Mikasa, al tiempo que se miraban sorprendidos, seguido de una fuerte carcajada de Hange.

\- Hange, deja de molestarlos- intervino el hombre rubio con una voz severa- Mucho gusto Mikasa, Erwin Smith, nosotros estamos en otra especialización, te presento a Mike Zackarius y Nile Dock, hemos sido compañeros durante toda la carrera, junto a Levi,- su mirada se dirigió a cada uno de los señalados, haciendo una reverencia como saludo, finalmente, cuando su mirada cayo en el enano, este desvió la mirada con indiferencia, lo que le hizo que se elevara la ira hasta su pecho, pero se controló y opto por seguir mirando al hombre, que a decir verdad, como lo había dicho Hange, emanaba un aura de autoridad impresionante- Hange y Farlan por su parte, estaban en carreras diferentes, pero siempre fueron nuestros amigos-

\- Mikasa Ackerman, mucho gusto-

\- Ackerman eh- dijo desviando la mirada a Levi, con la intención de decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por este ultimo

\- Mucha charla por hoy, regresemos- termino dando un giro y yéndose del lugar sin voltear.

\- Ay el amor…- suspiró Hange, haciendo que Erwin y Mikasa se llevaran la mano a la cara

\- Fue un gusto Mikasa, espero realmente seguir compartiendo contigo, y te deseo la paciencia del mundo por lo que te toca- termino dándole una mirada Hange que parecía cazar trols a un par de metros. Mikasa le regaló una sonrisa y una reverencia.

\- ¡Adiós Hange! -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya? -

Por su parte, Erwin caminaba en dirección de su aula, junto a Nile y Mike

\- ¿Así que ella es la chica? - preguntando este ultimo

\- Así es, con este encuentro, damos inicio oficialmente a la operación-

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, tengo que empalmar algunas cosas, espero que les haya gustado, Akobere, aquí está la actualización, no te pienso dejar a medias, pero todavía me cuesta un poquito, tenme paciencia.

No siendo más ¡Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, tarde pero aquí está la actualización, estuve ocupada en la empresa por lo que no había podido actualizar, así que estoy usando estos días de cuarentena para ponerme al día con los proyectos pendientes.

Espero que les guste, nuevamente dedicado a Akobere Shipper, y si, lo voy a hacer en todos los capítulos, así salgan 100, no, mentiras.

No siendo más, ¡comencemos!

Los días pasaban y todo parecía caer en su lugar, pero justo cuando creía que todo marchaba bien, que todo estaba en paz, incluso con el enano, con quien solo se limitaba a intercambiar miradas muy de vez en cuando y tal vez, solo tal vez, mencionaban alguna palabra para algo referente a la casa, estaba bastante bien.

Hablaba todos los días por teléfono con Farlan, este le había dicho que Levi estaba satisfecho con su manera de limpiar, que realmente había acatado las normas a la perfección y que por eso no la había molestado más. No entendía por qué, pero esto le había dado cierta satisfacción e hizo que se le inflara el pecho.

\- Sin embargo, Farlan, hay algo que todavía no comprendo de todo esto, ¿Por qué tengo que topármelo a diario en las mañanas, sin camisa por toda la casa? -

\- _Bueno, Levi es bastante estricto con sus rutinas de ejercicio, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, el rara vez se quitaba la ropa al terminar con el ejercicio, siempre después de volver del gimnasio, tomaba una botella de agua que deja siempre fuera de la nevera antes de irse, se encerraba para tomar una ducha y solo hasta que estaba listo para irse a la Universidad era que lo veía… - _se quedó un momento en silencio y luego continuó con un tono jocoso-_ supongo que a lo mejor te está mostrando de lo que te estas perdiendo- _un sonrojo automático se elevó por sus mejillas, haciendo que casi se le cayera el celular de las manos.

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices! -

-_ Bueno, ambos son solteros, están solos en esa casa, pronto llegará el invierno y necesitaran calentar sus...-_

\- Cállate Farlan, aquí hay calefacción- la risa al otro lado del teléfono no dejaba que su sonrojo disminuyera.

\- _Aunque en serio, es muy raro que Levi se ponga en esas, tal vez lo hace porque cree que no estás en casa o que no lo veras… a menos que estés muy pendiente de la hora que regresa de sus rutinas para espiarlo- _iba a responder, pero una notificación en su laptop casi la hace soltar nuevamente el teléfono.

Era una antigua red social en la que una vez hace diez años había tenido cuenta, y donde en ese mismo momento había conocido a un chico que al final, solo le había roto el corazón.

\- Farlan…-

\- _¿Qué sucede? De repente te quedaste muda-_

\- El… se acaba de conectar… no es posible…-

\- ¿_El quién? Oh espera, ¿El, él? _¿_Estás segura que es él? A propósito, pensé que habías cerrado tu cuenta allí-_

\- Si lo hice, bueno no…, bueno si, pero la volví a abrir, lo siento-

\- _¿Qué harás? ¿Le escribirás? -_

\- ¡Claro que no! Fue él quien me falló a mi… además está solo en línea, no… me ha dicho nada-

\- _En ese caso lo mejor es que te salgas-_

_-_ Tienes razón, justo cuando creo que todo está bien, siempre llega algo que golpea sin avisar- dicho esto cerró la sesión y se sentó en la cama- pensé que no volvería a sentir esto-

\- _Después de tanto, aun lo quieres-_

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta? -

\- _No-_

Después de un largo silencio, en el que Mikasa por supuesto estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, se olvidó por completo de su amigo en la línea.

\- _Mikasa, te dejo descansar, no le des tanta mente, si hubiera querido hablarte, lo habría hecho, para darte una explicación de lo que pasó, o tal vez, está sentado frente a su computadora procesando las palabras y por temor a tu reacción no las escribe… eso solo lo sabe él-_

-Tienes razón, gracias Farlan, que tengas buena noche-

-_ También tú, te mando una abrazo y que sueñes con Levi semidesnudo modelándote por toda la casa-_

_\- _¡Farlan! -

\- _Solo bromeo, te quiero, adiós-_

_\- _También yo, adiós- colgó el teléfono y sin dejar de mirar la computadora, apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir, algo que en realidad no logró, ya que, sin controlarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida varias horas después.

Por su parte, en otro lugar, había un hombre dando un suspiro antes de cerrar su laptop con un mensaje sin enviar que decía -Por favor, perdóname, hay una explicación… aún te amo…-

…

Pasaron varias semanas y aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, entraba todos los días a la cuenta para revisar si tenía notificaciones o mensajes nuevos, no había ninguno. Esto definitivamente la había afectado, al punto que hasta el mismo Levi lo había notado, pero no eran cercanos, de hecho, ni siquiera se consideraban amigos como para contarse sus cosas.

Salió de su habitación, temprano en la mañana, era domingo, y no tuvo ganas de salir a trotar, tenía sed y una jaqueca terrible, dio un giro del pasillo a la cocina y se encontró a un Levi con una diminuta toalla frente al lavaplatos y una botella de agua en la mano

\- ¡Demonios! ¡¿tienes que andar siempre desnudo por toda la casa?!- dijo mirando en dirección del lavaplatos, pero el espejo de fondo no ayudaba.

\- Desnudo no estoy- dijo tranquilamente, y en un movimiento rápido se quitó la toalla, haciendo que se sonrojara más y se girara por completo dándole la espalda- ahora si-

\- ¡Eres un maldito enano enfermo! – sintió los pasos del hombre acercarse y de un momento a otro, lo sintió respirar detrás de su oreja, estaba tan nerviosa que su cuerpo no respondió y su corazón le latía en la garganta.

\- ¿Estas segura que no quieres echar un vistazo? Porque al parecer lo haces a diario - la voz del hombre casi en un susurro demasiado sensual para su cordura, la hizo reaccionar y salir corriendo, encerrándose en su habitación dando un portazo, dejando a un sonriente Levi llevándose la botella a los labios.

Esperó un tiempo hasta que escucho la puerta del hombre cerrarse para salir nuevamente, y tomar rápidamente el vaso con agua y las pastas para su dolor de cabeza, definitivamente estaba jugando con ella, y era responsabilidad completamente suya no caer en ese juego. Durante el resto del día no salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, se les asignó el nuevo proyecto con el que serían mostrados a las distintas empresas y laboratorios, éste sería su carta de presentación y seria sustentado en la universidad y trasmitido en tiempo real en videoconferencia a dichas empresas y laboratorios por lo que debía esforzarse mucho si quería ser reconocida por las mejores, sin embargo, este debía ser presentado en parejas y ella en realidad, solo conocía a Hange en su salón.

\- ¡Hola Mikasa! ¿ya has pensado en qué desarrollaras el proyecto? -

\- Oh hola Hange, en realidad, nada en concreto, solo tengo un par de ideas, pero tengo que revisar cuales debe desarrollar-

\- ¡Estoy segura que te ira de maravilla! -

\- ¿Y tú? -

\- Ah, yo no tengo que presentarlo, la especialización la estoy haciendo para la creación de un nuevo área de investigación en el laboratorio donde trabajo-

\- Que envidia- eso era malo, realmente contaba con ella para presentar el proyecto. Asimismo, hasta ese momento, no había caído en cuenta que a pesar de lo mucho que hablaba con Hange, en realidad, la conocía muy poco.

\- ¡Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré! -

\- Aun así, necesito una pareja…-

\- Hola, lamento interrumpir- se acercó tímidamente, un joven rubio con facciones bastantes delicadas, lo había visto un par de veces en la clase- mi nombre Armin Arlet, tú debes ser Mikasa Ackerman y tu Hange Zoé ¿cierto? -

\- Hola si, mucho gusto, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte Armin? -

\- Es que estaba viendo las listas de las parejas inscritas para el proyecto y en vista de que ya casi todos tienen sus equipos armados, quería preguntarte si era posible ser tu pareja en la presentación-_ ¡como caído del cielo! -_

\- Bueno, supongo que sí, ya que, en efecto, aun no tengo pareja, me dejaron morir- dijo esto último dándole una mirada a Hange quien soltó una carcajada

\- ¡Armin es una suerte que aparecieras! ¡y más aun siendo uno de los más inteligentes! –

Hicieron los acuerdos finales e intercambiaron teléfonos para estar en contacto.

Un par de días después, quedaron en trabajar durante la tarde en la casa de Mikasa para organizar las ideas que habían planeado. Al principio dudo un poco, porque no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Levi, sin embargo, al tratarse del proyecto y el que solo fueran a estudiar, no creyó que hubiese inconveniente alguno, además, después de ese día, en realidad, Levi, no había vuelto a molestarla, de hecho, había regresado a su habitual actitud parca y a ignorarla por completo.

Llegaron al departamento y justo al abrir la puerta se encontraron a Levi a punto de salir, tenía que admitir que esto le había robado un latido, además de que no se veía nada bien la situación, seguida de la mirada que les dio este, exigiendo una explicación.

\- Hola Levi- dijo agradeciendo no haber perdido la frialdad de su voz- él es Armin, viene a trabajar conmigo en el proyecto-

\- Regla 171…-

\- No es cierto- dijo tomándolo de la muñeca y llevándolo a la habitación- no puedo creer que estés trayendo esa regla a colación, Armin no tiene ningún tipo de-

\- No me interesa, si vas a trabajar con él, podían hacerlo desde la biblioteca del campus- dijo con una voz completamente fría y el ceño fruncido- no voy a estar en la casa, además, de estar solos, se presta para mucho-

\- No soy Isabel y no eres nada mío como para que esa regla aplique a mi-

\- Pero vives aquí, aceptaste las reglas desde que te mudaste-

\- Armin no es un acompañante sexual, y si lo que quisiera es coger con él, me hubiera ido a su departamento- un brillo paso por los ojos del hombre al decir eso- ¿sabes qué? tienes razón, creo que mejor me voy a su departamento, por lo menos allá podré gemir sin contenerme-

\- O sea que si son amantes- no entendía en qué momento la conversación tomó esa dirección y estaba desesperándose.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, solo necesito trabajar-

\- Tienes dos opciones, o trabajas hasta que yo esté en la casa o trabajas en el campus-

\- Eres un imbécil- dijo acercándose a su cara.

\- Y tu una mocosa de mierda que ya me tiene harto-dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-_ ¿De verdad este idiota me va a dejar en vergüenza con mi compañero? -_

\- Armin, es tu nombre, ¿cierto? -

\- ¡Si señor! – respondió el chico aun de pie en el recibidor.

\- Ok, cambio de planes, Mikasa me ha pedido muy sugestivamente que me quede con ustedes, para acompañarlos, y realmente cuando lo pide de esa forma- dijo pasando el pulgar por su labio inferior- no me puedo negar. Pediré comida, ¿te apetece algo? Solo hago unas llamadas y en seguida estoy con ustedes- ¡_Ese hijo de… lo voy a matar!_ -

\- Armin yo…-

\- No te preocupes, sé que no fue así, paro vaya manera de marcar territorio-

\- No digas tonterías, voy por mi laptop y ¿comenzamos te parece? -

\- ¡Si! -

…

\- Sigo sin entender, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿acaso pretendes que se corra el rumor en el campus que entre tu y yo hay algo?, realmente sería una ofensa para mí, ya que pensarían que ando recolectando enanos-

El hombre seguía sumergido en su celular con una taza de té en las manos, aparentemente ignorándola.

\- ¡Responde! -

\- Esas son las consecuencias de incumplir las reglas-

\- ¡No rompí ninguna regla! -

\- Afirmaste sostener relaciones sexuales con ese tipo rubio con cara de mujer, lo que lo convierte en un amante, agradece que no te pongo a limpiar todo el departamento como castigo, mucho hago tolerando esa mugrosa bufanda-

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!-

\- Mi único problema- dijo levantando la mirada con una expresión aburrida y acercándose a ella- es tener que ver tu asquerosa cara a diario, prácticamente las 24 horas, como si tuviera que pagar una penitencia. Eres estúpida, patética y tan inmadura como una mocosa precoz, tu miserable existencia no va más allá de lo que hay frente a tus narices, ¿de verdad crees que me interesaría que me involucren con una mujer tan insípida y fea como tú? Puedes insultarme lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia la realidad, yo puedo tener la mujer que se me dé la gana a una sola llamada- dijo esto girando el teléfono y mostrando varias imágenes de mujeres desnudas y semidesnudas, lamentablemente para ella, reconoció varios rostros de la facultad, no las vería de la misma manera- en cambio tú, ni siquiera tienes la capacidad de conocer gente nueva, o de gente a quienes le importes, Hange te habla porque en su ridículo mundo de nebulosas cree que algún día será mi Celestina y la responsable de que me interese una mujer, mis amigos, solo te determinan por Hange, Farlan, simplemente te llama para asegurarse que no te maté y con lo poco que suena tu teléfono, es evidente que al otro lado del mundo, nadie te espera, ¿ya entiendes tu misera posición en el universo? No eres más que balastro, la única razón por la que te tolero es porque eres amiga de Farlan, si de mi dependiera, te hubieras largado desde el primer día-

No hubo respuesta, tenía rabia, luchaba consigo misma para que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos, su mente estaba procesando todas las palabras venenosas que había dicho, y aunque le costaba admitirlo muchas de ellas eran ciertas. Antes de darse cuenta, el hombre había dejado la taza vacía y se había ido a su habitación.

Caminó en dirección de la suya, cerró la puerta tras sí y cayó de rodillas con las manos en su boca, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

¡Por favor no me maten!

Salió cortito, pero prometo no demorarme en la próxima actualización, si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias!

Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad, hacen que den ganas de seguir escribiendo… sin pena, escribe lo que quieras, lo recibiré con cariño

No siendo más, ¡Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, aquí estoy nuevamente con la actualización.

Estoy muy agradecía con los comentarios que me han dejado y tomando algunas sugerencias voy a tenerlas en cuenta

AZULMITLA: Muchas gracias por comentar siempre, me gusta, que siempre me dejas notas que trato de tener en cuenta, lamento dañarte el final del capítulo anterior, en este, lo tuve mucho en cuenta.

Nana19: También a ti muchas gracias, has estado ful atenta y eso me alegra mucho, siempre estas dejando tu aporte y de verdad, que lo valoro con el alma. 😉

¡Nuevamente dedicado a Akobere Shipper! En este capitulo creo por fin dar un indicio de lo que me pediste, ¡perdóname! Por haberme demorado tanto, creo que en el siguiente capitulo voy a cumplir tu pedido. 😉😊

No siendo más, ¡comencemos!

Entro a su habitación, con cuidado, llevando consigo el autocontrol de toda una generación. Se pasó la mano por el cabello en busca de calmar su respiración y los golpes en su pecho. Era un excelente actor, le había dicho todas esas cosas y ninguna de ellas habían pasado por su cabeza en realidad, por lo menos no a esta altura de la convivencia.

No hablaba él, hablaban sus celos. Se quedo en la casa simplemente por la satisfacción de dañarles el momento. Odiaba la manera tan dulce como ella le hablaba a ese mocoso, como si fuera un bebé.

Después, de hablar con ella y que tan descaradamente le escupiera en su cara que se revolcaba con ese idiota, lo llenó de ira, quería partirle la cara al afeminado y exigirle que respetara lo que no era suyo.

No obstante, una pequeña parte de su juicio le gritaba y le pedía que reflexionara, que era evidente que ella no se acostaba con él, que simplemente lo dijo para molestarlo ante la indiscutible e infantil actitud que había tenido y que en realidad, el único que había hecho un papelón era él, que saliera tocara su puerta y le pidiera disculpas, pero su orgullo entraba en ese ring en su cabeza levantando las voz diciendo que ni loco se humillaría de esa manera.

Después de ese debate mental, que duró horas en su cabeza, provocándole una fuerte jaqueca, la cual prefirió aguantarse con tal de no salir de su habitación y tal vez, encontrarse con Ackerman y no poder mirarla a la cara sin querer abofetearse a si mismo y sentirse un completo estúpido. Se dirigió a su laptop, mirando fijamente la pantalla, le recordó su otro asunto, suspirando y tapándose la cara con las manos, la cerro nuevamente y fue a tomar una ducha.

Una vez en su cama y con las voces en su cabeza sin callarse, rememoró cada instante. Desde el momento en el que se sentó en el sofá, supuestamente mirando su celular, pero el realidad con toda su atención en el comedor a unos metros de él. Cada risa, cada toque entre ellos, le hacía botar humo, por lo que agradecía su habitual expresión sepulcral.

Después que el mocoso se hubo largado, se preparó un té, del mismo modo que veía cómo Ackerman se acercaba, dispuesta a discutir. Mientras ella exigía respuestas la cuales, por supuesto, no le iba a decir, el medidor mental de su paciencia iba disminuyendo, a medida que aumentaban sus preguntas por defender al hombrecito. Al final, así como el silbato de la tetera cuando estuvo listo el té, su paciencia se agotó y dio paso al vomito verbal. Había aprovechado el tiempo en el que ella hablaba para buscar las fotografías en la papelera, de las mujeres que usualmente le escribían y así herirla más- _como si a ella le interesara-_ en consecuencia, la expresión de su rostro, le había propinado un puñal en el estómago, una vez, que hubo escupido todo su resentimiento. Sin pensarlo más, dejo la taza y se encaminó a su habitación, dejando el lugar en absoluto mutismo.

Muy en el fondo, la reacción, o la no reacción de Mikasa, lo había hecho sentirse una bazofia, toda su vida se había caracterizado por ser un hombre, reservado, malgeniado, sí, pero trataba de ahorrarse en lo posible las discusiones que pudiera, se había aferrado a personas como Erwin y Hange, quienes le permitían controlar sus impulsos de ira y la otra canalizarlos a través de ella, ya que era un colador que todo le pasaba y nada la afectaba, de cierto modo, una parte de él, envidiaba eso de la cuatro ojos- _Al final, hubiera preferido que me abofeteara o me insultara, así no sentiría esto-_ pero el que ella se haya quedado en su lugar sin decir nada, le había hecho entender que sus palabras no solo la habían acribillado, sino que probablemente, había calado dentro ella y así, darle un motivo mas para ser odiado por ella.

No sabia exactamente en qué momento comenzó a darse cuenta que la joven le llamaba la atención. Se escudaba en que le era repulsiva, odiosa y hasta fea. Pero en la soledad de su habitación en muchas noches, donde no tenia que engañar a nadie, se quedaba mirando el techo simplemente, recordando que, en realidad, no era nada fea, por el contrario, era bastante hermosa. En más de una ocasión la vio frente al pantri con las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio, y la piel perlada por la pequeña capa de sudor que le quedaba, así como, cuando se sentaba en la sala y colocaba su música suavemente, creyendo tal vez, que el no se encontraba en la casa y la espiaba concentrada en los libros, mientras mordía ligeramente el bolígrafo, así mismo, su rostro y la manera como sus labios se curvaban cuando una idea llegaba a su cabeza.

Esos pensamientos eran lo que lo molestaban, esa mujer no había hecho nada en lo absoluto para meterse en su cabeza, por el contrario, parecía que entre menos tuvieran contacto, era mejor para ella. Sin embargo, él, se había vuelto una especie de acosador, viéndola por las hendijas o a través de la oscuridad, Dio un ultimo suspiro y se llevó el brazo derecho sobre su rostro, cayendo finalmente dormido.

…

Había pasado casi un mes, de literalmente no toparse con Levi, se iba más temprano en las mañana y regresaba mas tarde en las noches. Pasaba el tiempo restante en la biblioteca del campus con Armin, y en varias ocasiones se quedaba a dormir en casa de Hange, es estudiar o simplemente para compartir con ella.

Lamentablemente para ella, las palabras de Levi aun retumbaban en su cabeza. Siempre se había caracterizado por erguirse delante de los demás y nunca mostrarse débil, levantando muros que nadie pudiera derribar, sin embargo, ese hombre, el enano que su sola existencia la importunaba, había visto a través de ella como un cristal. Narró con desidia lo mismo que en muchas noches ella se había reclamado, aun así, sus palabras dolían más que las imágenes que ella misma se hacía de su situación.

Si bien era cierto que Hange era extremadamente alegre y servicial, la realidad, es que el día que se conocieron, ella enfatizó en que su acercamiento era en pos de mortificar a su amigo, así como, la presencia de Erwin y los demás, que giraban en torno a ella. Por otro lado, estaba Farlan, cuyas llamadas le daban un respiro, pero también tenía que aceptar que la mayoría de ellas, era simplemente para saber el estado de su relación con Levi. Luego estaba Armin, que a pesar de que la naturaleza de su amistad era el proyecto, se había acercado bastante a él, pero aún conservaba cierta distancia. Y, por último, estaba el que quizás más le dolía, porque era el único del cual Levi, no tenía absoluta idea, pero que aun así había atinado a lo que había dicho. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las llamadas de Eren habían mermado a tal punto que desde que había llegado a Londres, solo había hablado con el dos veces y de eso ya había sido mas de dos meses. Lo había llamado en varias ocasiones, pero nunca contestaba el teléfono y tampoco devolvía las llamadas, cuando llamaba a su madre adoptiva, Carla, para preguntarle por su hermano, nunca se encontraba en casa y ella simplemente le decía que a lo mejor estaba ocupado entre la universidad y el trabajo, que no se preocupara. Duraban un rato hablando trivialidades y finalmente seguía en su soledad.

…

En busca de disminuir su soledad, había estado trabajando en el proyecto más de lo normal, entre el trabajo y la casa, dormía al menos unas dos horas antes de volver a la rutina, si bien el proyecto era demasiado importante para su carrera, Hange, Erwin, Armin y en especial el Levi habían notado el cambio en el semblante de Mikasa, ojeras oscuras y la piel más pálida evidenciaban el cansancio.

Continuó toda la tarde, enterrada en una montaña de libros y papeles, organizaría todo antes de que Levi volviera, era una suerte que el hombre fuera un reloj con las rutinas, así que, sabía que estaría puntual a las 7 aparcando en auto frente al edificio y a las 7 y 10 estaría metiendo la llave en la puerta- ¿_Desde cuándo conocía tanto sus rutinas? -_ sacudió la cabeza, desechando los pensamientos y concentrándose nuevamente en los libros. Después de un par de horas, el cansancio de leer la venció y pensó en que, si se tomaba 5 minutos en algo diferente, descansaría.

Como todos los días había abierto la cuenta a ver si encontraba un mensaje nuevo, pero nuevamente la bandeja permanecía en cero, se sentía tonta, esperando un mensaje que tal vez nunca llegaría. A veces se comparaba con tristeza con aquellas mujeres que veían partir a su familia a la guerra y se quedaban toda la vida en las estaciones con la esperanza que estos volvieran o que les llegara una carta que les diera una luz o simplemente una resolución para resignarse a su ausencia.

Quedándose finalmente dormida con la cuenta que una vez uso y el chat del chico que amaba y a la vez odiaba abierto.

…

Entró al apartamento, definitivamente ese había sido uno de sus días más largos, sabía que Mikasa se había ido mucho más temprano, pensó que con Armin o tal vez a la biblioteca, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la encontró dormida en el sofá, con una posición completamente incomoda y la laptop en las piernas. -_Mañana lamentara esa posición_\- pensó en seguir derecho, pero sentía una piquiña en su estómago de dejarla así, suspiro y se dirigió a ella, sin mirar la pantalla, cerro la laptop y la dejo sobre la mesa, junto con los libros tirados en el piso-_ Esta mocosa es un desastre-_ Mentira, realmente no lo era, era otra de esas mentiras que se decía a sí mismo para que no cambiara su forma de verla. Después de contemplarla quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, reaccionó y se dio cuenta que había estado mucho tiempo allí, por suerte ella no se despertó. Lentamente y con cuidado de no despertarla, paso su mano derecha por su espalda y la izquierda por detrás de sus rodillas- Si despierta, quedare como un pervertido… Es bastante liviana, pensé, que al ser más alta pesaría más- Siguió su camino a la habitación de la chica y tenía que admitir que casi se tropieza un par de veces por 'Contemplar' un poco más las piernas de la muchacha, así como lo que se dejaba ver de la camisa de botones a medio cerrar.

Noto que estaba un poco más caliente de lo normal, la dejo en la cama y fue por unos paños de agua fría.

-Kevin…- fue un susurro, pero no estaba seguro si escuchó ese nombre o Levi, tampoco es que esperara que la chica soñara con él, menos después de haberse comportado como un cretino y sin haberle dado una disculpa. Sacudió la cabeza y salió del lugar.

…

\- Oye Levi, ¿qué hay de Mikasa? no la vi en la primera clase, es muy extraño porque ella nunca falta- Levi solo la miro

\- No tengo por qué estar pendiente de la tétrica-

Hange estuvo durante el descanso marcándole al celular, sin embargo, nunca contestó, después de la notable indiferencia de Levi para dar razón de ella, le preguntó a Armin, si sabia algo, pero este le dijo que no se había podido comunicar con ella desde el día anterior en la tarde.

Al final de la clase, se encontró con Erwin, quien se encontraba tecleando algo en su móvil.

\- Ey Erwin, Levi te dijo si a Mikasa le había pasado algo. No llegó a clases hoy, no hay reporte de ella desde ayer y le pregunté esta mañana y no me respondió nada concreto-

\- No lo sé, no vi a Levi después de la primera clase, sin embargo, voy a escribirle a ver si se encuentra con ella ahora-

…

Entró en la casa y fue directo a la habitación de Mikasa, toco un par de veces pero no tuvo respuesta, lentamente abrió la puerta que por suerte estaba sin seguro, todo parecía en perfecto orden,_ era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella,_ solo por el ligero bulto en las sabanas de la cama y los mechones de cabello negro que se veían en la almohada, sin decir nada, caminó alrededor de la cama hasta llegar al otro lado y posicionarse frente a la joven que estaba cubierta hasta la cara, _Parece un gusano._

\- Oí, mocosa- dijo dando un ligero toque en donde imaginó estaría su hombro. Al no recibir respuesta, procedió a quitar un poco el cobertor y la imagen que le siguió le hizo abrir grandemente los ojos, Mikasa estaba completamente pálida, y bañada en sudor, y una línea oscura en la comisura de los labios, la expresión en su rostro indicaba dolor, rápidamente retiro todo el cobertor de su cuerpo y empezó a palpar su frente y cuello-_ está hirviendo-_

\- Maldición Mikasa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? ¿Que no te das cuenta que el único que puede correr contigo en un momento así soy yo? -

La chica abrió un poco los ojos y pudo gesticular en un casi susurro

\- Dijiste que era la peor de tus molestias, solo trate de no serlo…- se maldijo a si mismo por hablar de más y no haberle prestado más atención antes, se sintió tan estúpido tratando de alejarse de ella, mientras ella lo necesitaba. Pensó rápidamente en llevarla a un hospital y de inmediato sonó el teléfono Mikasa, vio el identificador, decía Armin- _Maldita sea, este tipo se tiene que meter en todo-_ de mala gana, contestó el teléfono

\- _Mikasa…-_

_\- _No, soy Levi, Mikasa se encuentra recostada- No era estúpido, tenia que tener en cuenta que necesitaba ayuda- tiene fiebre muy alta y está muy pálida-

\- _¡Se lo dije, que se estaba sobre esforzando! ¡Cuídala por favor, voy a enviar un médico! - _no le dejo cabida a una respuesta, antes de decir algo, le había colgado.

\- Este malnacido afeminado…-

\- Levi…- se giró de inmediato y se acercó a su lado

\- Estoy aquí, dime si necesitas algo, el medico ya viene en camino-

\- Tengo sed…- no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado a la cocina. Regresó con una bandeja con 3 vasos de agua, cada uno a una temperatura diferente y una pequeña vasija con agua, hielo y varios paños limpios.

\- Tengo agua, tibia, al clima y fría, ¿Cuál quieres? – ella le arrojo una mirada, que, por el rojo de sus ojos y mejillas, no quiso interpretarla, pero estaba seguro de que de 'estúpido' no lo estaba bajando.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, optó por el vaso de agua a temperatura ambiente, la ayudo a levantarse un poco y uso su cuerpo para que ella se apoyara. Mientras tomaba el líquido, uso la posición en la que estaban para tomar los paños, remojarlos y pasárselos por cuello y frente

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -

\- Porque lo ultimo que espero es tener que lidiar con un cadáver en mi casa-

La escuchó bufar tristemente, era un imbécil, pero nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y menos expresando sus sentimientos, así que, aunque su cuerpo gritara por dentro que lo hacia porque ella se había vuelto importante en su vida, su orgullo fue el que le hizo escupir las palabras.

…

\- ¿Qué tiene? -

\- Parece ser un cuadro de resfriado, la fiebre y el dolor corporal es debido al cansancio por el abuso del trabajo y la falta de sueño, como usted y Armin me indicaron, por ahora, le sugiero reposo absoluto, nada de comidas fuertes, ni a deshoras, trate de que se tome los medicamentos, en los horarios establecidos y si hay alguna complicación por favor hágamelo saber- dijo largándole una tarjera- ¿Es familiar suyo?

\- Si… es… mi… prometida-

\- Entiendo, dado el grado de familiaridad, le sugiero que le de un baño con agua al clima y siga esta receta- ya con la intención de retirarse- una ultima cosa, necesita comer algo ahora, esta bastante débil, nada de comidas condimentadas ni cargadas, el lo posible un consomé y mucho líquido-

\- Entendido-

Una vez que el medico se fue, camino nuevamente a la habitación de la chica y se colocó a su lado, observando las sabanas húmedas por el sudor, le dio un cosquilleo detrás de las orejas.

\- Bueno mocosa, primero vamos darte un baño y mandaremos estas sabanas a lavar, y te prepararé algo de comer- _Mierda no sé cocinar… no creo que sea difícil, nada que un video tutorial no resuelva- _Por primera vez sabrás qué es un verdadero baño- se remangó la camisa y quitó por completo las sabanas sobre la joven, dejándolas a un lado, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al baño.

\- _Que comience el juego-_


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos! Volví, quiero primero disculparme por el atraso, no es fácil, encontrar inspiración y menos pasando un momento duro en el trabajo.

Gracias a todos los que leen, me da una cosquillita en el estomago de saber que les gusta mis ocurrencias.

A los comentarios, muchas gracias también, aunque a veces me regañen, no mentiras, Lismartinez78_, comentarios así, me hacen sentir feliz de que alguien esté pendiente y me motivan a no rendirme, para la muestra, este capítulo va por ti.

Nuevamente y como no puede faltar, dedicado a Akobere Shipper, la idea principal de esta historia, es y siempre será tuya, por fin llegue a lo que me pediste, espero que te guste y no decepcionarte, me encantaría saber qué piensas.

¡Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos y no siendo más, comencemos!

Se puso de pie, justo al lado de la chica dispuesto a cargarla hasta el baño, pero antes reviso nuevamente la receta dejada por el médico, su concentración se vio interrumpida por el sonido del estómago de Mikasa, aun dormida -_ella no ha comido, quien sabe desde cuándo- _

_\- _Mocosa irresponsable- sabía que no lo era, sabía que había sido el resultado de su actitud y que, tras esa fingida molestia, solo se escondía su propia frustración por su misma negligencia.

Tomó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se dirigió a la cocina, después de releer la receta, sabía que debía tomar una pastilla, pero no lo haría sin comer algo, - _¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? - _Busco en internet varias recetas y trato de no fijarse en videos tan largos, ya que no le interesaba que entraran en detalles innecesarios. Abrió el video donde explicaban en pasos sencillos la elaboración de un caldo de pollo. Pauso el video cada dos segundos para tomar nota de los ingredientes, si bien era cierto que su alacena no estaba vacía, casi ninguno de los elementos que mencionaba la mujer en el video los tenía a la mano. Tomó el teléfono e hizo un domicilio. Los minutos parecían eternos- ¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto? -

Una vez que el timbre sonó, salió rápidamente a la puerta y con el pedido en mano se dirigió a su misión.

…

Estaba seguro que habrían pasado al menos unos veinte minutos mientras trataba de hacer conexión en su cerebro, de lo que hacia la mujer para hacer que los vegetales y el maldito trozo rosado de pollo frente a él se viera apetecible

-No puedo creer que casi haya comido mierda en la calle y haya sobrevivido, como para que algo como esto me quede grande… tal vez debería llamar a Hange… No, definitivamente no, esto es algo que tengo que resolver solo- con precisión, siguió cada uno de los pasos, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al sentir el aroma proveniente de la olla.

Casi sonrió al ver el resultado, se veía tan bien como el de la mujer en el video, aunque casi acabara con media cocina y al final tuviera que lavar 5 veces la cantidad de utensilios usados por ella, no importaba, lo había logrado.

Observo el plato frente a él, con ambas manos a cada lado del mismo.

\- ¿Por qué hago esto? - se llevó la mano al pecho- ¿por qué se siente como si le estuviera fallando? - dio un suspiro- No importa, Mikasa lo merece, y probablemente _ella, _no volverá-

Sirvió en detalle el plato en la bandeja, lo acompaño con un té frio y un vaso de agua, con la pastilla de la hora. Entró a la habitación y vio a Mikasa tratando de enderezarse, lo que lo llevo a apresurarse.

\- No debes moverte, el medico dejó indicaciones-

\- ¿Vino un médico? ¿lo llamaste? - dijo en un deje de susurro. Le hubiera encantado llevarse la gloria, pero se tuvo que tragar su ira

\- Lo mandó el afeminado-

\- Armin…- dijo con una suave sonrisa que le provocó tirar la bandeja lejos-_ ¿acaso hice toro este esfuerzo por Nara? -_ parece que la chica noto la fuerza con la que apretaba la bandeja, además que su rostro no disimulaba en lo absoluto su molestia- ¿Es para mí? - dijo señalando la bandeja

\- No, lo traje para que me veas comer- respondió volviendo a su habitual cara aburrida. El suspiro seguido de su respuesta le dejo claro que no tenía la intención de discutir, le estaba dejando completamente abierta la puerta a la victoria en esta rencilla. Se sintió mal y con un carraspeo se sentó en la cama colocando la bandeja sobre sus piernas- mocosa tonta- vio sus pupilas dilatarse al sentir el olor de la comida-_ tiene hambre-_ sin embargo, duro unos segundos contemplando nada más el plato-¿qué estas esperando, que te de la comida en la boca? -

\- ¿Tu lo preparaste?... tiene veneno-

\- Vaya pero qué lista, es que cambie de marca de raticida y quiero saber qué tan bueno es acabando con las plagas- se quería morder la lengua, a veces deseaba no tener una respuesta, aunque con ella en especial le gustaba, porque siempre estaba lista para un enfrentamiento y nunca se rendía hasta ganarlo o empatarlo, le gustaba su carácter de mierda, ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para elevarse por encima de quien sea, incluso él. Pero hoy no estaba ella, se encontraba esa otra parte que tenía que admitir que también le gustaba, la chica dulce que no temía regalar una sonrisa o un suave sonrojo, aunque esta parte, ya se había acostumbrado a verla desde la distancia, quizás por eso detestaba al rubio afeminado, porque era principalmente con él con quien se comportaba de esa manera, odiaba que ese mocoso fuera especial para ella y él no.

Miro expectante, cuando Mikasa tomo la cuchara y la introdujo en la sopa, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta hasta elevarla a sus labios. Solo hasta que la vio meterla en su boca se dio cuenta que le sudaban las manos y había aguantado la respiración. Duro unos segundos, mirando el plato después de haber sacado la cuchara

\- ¿Y? - Mikasa no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarlo, su expresión decía que algo andaba mal- ¿Esta horrible verdad? Déjame probar…- dijo arrebatándole el plato de las manos

\- ¡No! - volviendo a tomarlo, sorprendiendo a ambos el que no se haya regado sobre la cama. Rápidamente Mikasa comenzó a comerla hasta terminarla

\- Eres una mocosa problemática e inmadura- le tendió la pastilla y se quedó sentada un rato- te quedaras así, en lo que limpio la cocina, solo después de eso te podrás dormir- lo miro a través del vaso, mientras se tomaba el resto del agua y comenzó a asentir como si fuera una niña recibiendo instrucciones de su padre.

Salió de la habitación, y su ego recibió los elogios, de saber que la comida había quedado bien, con solo un tutorial.

Fue a la cocina y limpió todo meticulosamente. Casi al terminar, se topó con la olla que contenía el resto del caldo, el cual pensó en guardar, pero la tentación le hizo querer probar su obra. Tomó un pequeño plato de té y se sirvió una prueba. Su cara se puso azul y casi escupe el contenido al sentir el sabor- ¡sabe horrible! - estaba salado y sabia a todo menos a caldo de pollo, con un sonrojo tiró todo en el lavaplatos y observó el plato en el que le había servido a Mikasa, así como, recordó que ella lo había comido sin chistar, la habría envenenado y la muy tonta no pudo decirle lo horrible que era su sabor. Salió corriendo al cuarto y la haría vomitar, pero la encontró tan hermosa durmiendo que solo se sentó a observarla, dio un suspiro y puso los codos sobre sus rodillas sin dejar de mirarla. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, una hora o tal vez dos, extendió su mano y la paso por su mejilla derecha, notando una sutil cicatriz sobre esta- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? - dijo casi para sí mismo, pero una voz imaginaria en su cabeza respondió por el

_\- Fue un accidente… sabes cómo se transforma mi hermano un poco tomado- _frunció el ceño ante ese recuerdo y sacudió la cabeza, soltó a la chica como si lo quemara, se enderezo y miro al piso-_ ¿Acaso esto significa que la estoy abandonando? - _paso sus manos por el cabello y la escucho susurrar, a la primera no entendió, pero la siguiente si fue bastante clara

\- Kevin… te amo-

Se puso de pie, era suficiente, lo necesario para entender que no había cabida para él en su vida, nunca lo esperó, incluso porque nunca mencionó a ese tipo, pero sus palabras eran precisas, ni con derecho a confusiones. Un latido de su pecho fue robado y un dolor punzante lo atravesó, la odió y se odió por ser tan imbécil de esperar algo. Su mirada se oscureció, y salió en dirección del baño, comenzó a llenar la bañera y regreso a la habitación, retiro el cobertor de la chica aun dormida y la levanto en brazos y con voz ronca la llamó

\- Hora del baño Ackerman-

Con la ropa aun puesta, la metió al agua, no estaba fría, pero fue lo suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, sin embargo, el efecto de la pastilla estaba aún fuerte sobre ella, balbuceaba cosas y unas cuantas maldiciones a Levi, esto lo hizo sonreír de lado al sentir menos remordimiento. Sin ningún miramiento, remango su camisa y rompió los botones de su blusa, metió las manos bajo el agua y desabotono el short, retirándolo de un movimiento con las bragas incluidas, lanzó la ropa al bote de la basura, dejándola solo con un brasier negro de encaje. Por respeto, no miró en ningún momento hacia el agua, pero tampoco se iba a engañar a si mismo diciendo que no quería. Tomó el jabón de espuma y casi lo vació en el agua para cortar la tentación. Una vez, hubo quitado toda visibilidad, retiró los broches del brasier y lo tiró con el resto de ropa. Con una esponja comenzó a restregar su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha, cuando llego al otro, lado notó que su mano derecha se había hundido en el agua espuma, así que siguiendo la línea de su brazo la sacó, pero se sorprendió al ver su muñeca envuelta en una venda. No recordaba haber notado que se lastimara, dio un suspiro y desenrolló el trozo de tela, una vez hubo retirado es apestoso trapo, paso la esponja desde el codo hasta la mano, pero abrió grandemente los ojos al ver la marca de tres espadas sobre su muñeca, soltó su mano rápidamente y esta quedo colgando floja sobre el borde de la bañera.

\- No puede ser, ¿eres tú? –

Eso es todo por hoy, salió cortito, espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente capítulo, que ya lo tengo adelantado y aclarar cosishas por ahí. Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer

No siendo más, ¡chao!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente, es un poco diferente este capítulo, pero es necesario para aclarar cositas que sé tienen en mente. Quiero agradecer los comentarios y el apoyo y bueno, no siendo más, comencemos

…

Era septiembre, pronto terminaría la preparatoria, se sentó en una banca del parque mirando la brisa pasar por los árboles, le encantaba esa sensación, era tranquilo, había paz, y olvidaba mucho de su pasado.

Observó con nostalgia una pequeña familia, jugando con unas palomas, casi se vio a sí misma, siendo sostenida en el aire por su padre, acompañada de las risas de su madre, miro al piso de granito reprimiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos- _cuanto los extraño- _volvió a mirar en dirección de la niña que jugaba con las palomas, siendo cuidada por sus padres, pero de inmediato llegaron las imágenes de sus últimos momentos con ellos.

…

_Vivian en una cabaña adentrada en un bosque a las afueras de Osaka, tenían una vida completamente tranquila, su padre trabajaba en la ciudad, pero prefería ir y venir a diario, ya que no le apetecía vivir en lo concurrido y estresante de una ciudad. Mikasa tenía nueve años, su relación con el mundo exterior no era mucha, toda la educación la había recibido en casa bajo las directrices de su madre, aun así, no le hacia falta nada, su padre trabajaba como operario en una gran empresa, no eran precisamente ricos, pero ganaba lo suficiente para que no les faltara nada._

_Casi como una especie de ritual, su padre llegaba puntal a las 8 de la noche y era esperado por Mikasa en la ventana que daba al exterior, cuando este bajaba del carro, siempre levantaba su maletín para que ella saliera corriendo hasta donde se encontraba y con un abrazo la elevaba por los aires. _

_\- Duele mucho- dijo arrugando la cara mientras su madre terminaba de hacer la marca sobre su muñeca derecha._

_\- Esta es la marca de nuestro clan, Mikasa, pase lo que pase, debes pasar esta marca a las siguientes generaciones, cuando tengas tus hijos deberás hacerles una igual, así no nos perderemos en el tiempo-_

_\- No lo entiendo, si de todos modos dijiste que éramos las ultimas con vida, de que sirve estar marcada si nadie más que yo reconocería esta marca-_

_\- Mi pequeña, siempre tan perspicaz, esta marca es la prueba que clan existió… nuestro clan. Además, no sabemos, si hay en algún lugar alguien más con esta marca-_

_\- Pero dijiste que el clan nuestro y el de papá fueron muy perseguidos por las mafias, ¿no es mejor que esta marca desaparezca?, así ellos no sabrán que somos del clan y nos amenacen-_

_\- A veces, me sorprendes lo inteligente que eres, pero a papá no lo perseguían las mafias, papá es porque…-_

_\- No aceptaron que se casara contigo…- termino por su madre en un tono triste_

_\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? -_

_\- Hace tiempo cuando me prestaste tu libro para bordar… había una carta adentro, donde decían cosas muy feas de mamá y condicionaban a papá-_

_\- Mikasa…-_

_\- Esta bien… también entiendo por qué no puedo ir a la escuela… me señalarían por ser diferente… mamá, aun así, ¿cierto que nuestro clan no es de mujeres fáciles como lo decía en la carta?, ¿verdad? -_

_\- ¡Claro que no!, es solo que papá prefirió escuchar su corazón que, a los intereses de su familia, por eso me escogió a mi-_

_\- ¡Cuando sea grande quiero un papá para mí! - terminó seguido de la risa de su madre._

_\- Aun así, Mikasa, cuando crezcas y papá y yo no estemos, debes cuidarte mucho, Los Magath, siempre estuvieron obsesionados con nosotros, siempre quisieron hacernos sus esclavos y marionetas en el distrito rojo, es normal que nos señalen porque muchos de nosotros no han corrido con suerte, pero mientras nosotros estemos con vida te protegeremos siempre- se grabó las palabras de su madre, mientras veía las tres espadas cruzadas, aun sangrantes, sobre el dorso de su muñeca._

…

_Era sábado por la noche, llovía ligeramente afuera de la casa, había llovido desde hacía un par de días, algo habitual durante la llegada del invierno_

_\- Mañana vendrá Grisha, a ver a mamá, si todo sale bien te daremos dos sorpresas-_

_\- ¿Mañana? -_

_\- Así es- terminó tomando la mano de su mamá compartiendo una sonrisa._

…

_Esa mañana, como ocasionalmente hacia cuando sus padres no la veían, se escapó por el bosque hasta llegar al castillo Matsumoto, le gustaba la forma como se elevaba sobre la roca, tenía que admitir que tenía cierta fascinación por todo tipo de edificaciones. En esa mañana, fue un poco imprudente, las ganas de ver de cerca el edificio, ahora decorado con faroles por el festival, no lo observó desde los árboles como habitualmente lo hacía, esta vez, se arriesgó a llegar hasta el inicio del puente con barandales rojos, no había nadie cerca por lo que se aventuró para poder verlo más en detalle, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de uno de los guardias quien de inmediato reconoció sus rasgos y después de un rato, la siguió hasta su casa, _

_\- Mikasa, ¿Dónde estabas? -_

_\- En el bosque mamá, recogiendo flores- terminó entregándole un improvisado ramo._

_\- Te he dicho que no te alejes y no salgas sola-_

_\- Lo se mamá, lo siento-_

_\- Ven, ayúdame a preparar la cena para los Jaeger-_

_\- ¿Dijiste 'los'? -_

_\- Mi pequeña perspicaz- dijo riendo suavemente._

_Al reconocer de inmediato a la mujer, corrió a dar el reporte ya que sabía que por aquella mujer daban una increíble recompensa._

…

_Tres golpes en la puerta avisaban la llegada de visitas._

_\- Debe ser el doctor Jaeger, parece que se ha adelantado un poco a la hora-_

_\- Tal vez por la lluvia- en efecto, llovía fuertemente esa tarde, Mikasa y su madre se encontraban practicando bordado sobre la mesa cuando su padre se levantó para abrir la puerta. _

_En los ojos de Mikasa todo parecía pasar frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta, una vez que su padre abrió la puerta, 3 sujetos vestidos de traje, dos altos y uno más bajo, no dejaron mediar palabra, con un arma pequeña la posiciono frente al pecho del hombre y antes que el sonido del disparo fuera opacado por la lluvia golpeando el techo y el asfalto, y un silbido tan agudo inundara sus oídos, su padre se desplomaba en el piso, aun con los ojos abiertos pero, blanquecinos, carentes de cualquier rastro de vida. _

_El azul celeste del chaleco tejido de su madre, le corto la vista de lo que pasaba, tomando las tijeras con la que hace solo unos minutos cortaban hilos, su madre se lanzó sobre uno de los hombres gritando. Sabía lo qué gritaba, sabía que lo tenía que hacer, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus piernas se habían quedado adheridas a la baldosa, viendo la línea de sangre del cuerpo de su padre, diluida por las salpicaduras del agua lluvia entrando por la puerta, dirigirse hasta sus pies, nuevamente la voz de su mamá, esta vez ahogada, la hizo mirar en su dirección, para encontrar el momento justo en que el sujeto al que le había hecho tirar el arma, tomaba las tijeras clavadas en su antebrazo y las hundía en el cuello de su madre, justo en la parte de su padre decía que le gustaba dormir. Los ojos de su madre, parecían mirar en todas direcciones y querer salir de su lugar, mientras varias bocanadas de sangre salían de su boca._

_\- Sálvate Mi…- fue lo último que escucho de ella, mientras la veía abandonar completamente la vida. _

_Sus mejillas estaban frías y su boca seca, las lágrimas habían caído de sus ojos sin siquiera notarlo. Su vista fue invadida por los botones de la camisa de hombre bajo, quien le propino un golpe tan fuerte que todo se puso negro._

…

_Olía a humedad, tierra mojada y madera podrida. Abrió lentamente los ojos y divisó una ventana sucia que dejaba caer las gotas de lluvia fuera de ella. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero no se levantó, notó que en el sitio los dos hombres parecían discutir; se escuchaban lejos, no le interesaba divisar lo que decían. Sabía que moriría ese día o el siguiente, ya no importaba. No quería cerrar los ojos, las imágenes de sus padres, los gritos y el dolor, no lo dejaban. Finalmente, uno de los hombres se encontraba hablando por teléfono, hasta cuando escuchó el nombre Magath y lo supo, los habían encontrado. Parecían negociar un precio, poco entendía, pero hablaban que su sangre no era pura, algo así, como que ella Valia la mitad de lo que su madre. Negociaban su sangre, hablaron de sus órganos, incluso su virginidad. Tenia nueve años, era normal que no entendiera la dirección que tomaban muchas de las cosas._

_Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que el sujeto bajo interrumpiera una de las llamadas. Hizo señas al segundo hombre para abrir la puerta, arrastrándola por el cabello hasta un punto en el que no fuera vista. Su estado de letargo solo le hizo escapar un pequeño gemido, tal vez, esperaba que la asesinaran pronto, y tal vez en el cielo volver a ver a sus padres, reír, ser elevada en el aire por su papá cuando regresara del trabajo, ser libres, sin que una marca o una raza los condenara a la persecución. El solo pensar que ya no tendría esa vida, le hacia correr grandes lagrimas por sus sienes._

_El ruido ahogado de uno de los hombres le hizo reaccionar. Giro un poco su cabeza para ver el destello de unos ojos verdes llenos de ira y odio sobre una bufanda, antes de cerrarse la puerta. Su imagen se distorsionó cuando fue tomada fuertemente por el cuello y el tipo bajo colocaba el arma con el que había acribillado a su padre frente a su oreja derecha._

_\- ¡Si vienes por la mocosa, morirá antes que cruces la puerta! - dijo con voz temblorosa mientras quitaba el seguro del revolver. Trato de mover sus mano, pero solo hasta ese momento notó que tenia las muñecas amarradas. Recordando un movimiento de defensa enseñado por su padre, uso el impulso de su pierna para golpear con su talón la rodilla del hombre en dirección contraria a la natural, provocando un alarido el cual calló cuando ella se giró y le propino un puntapié justo en su entrepierna tropezando y cayendo junto al arma que soltó el secuestrador por reacción. Esto parecía haber sido la señal que el chico al otro lado de la puerta necesitó para entras con un cuchillo fuertemente amarrado a un palo de escoba y clavándolo directamente en el cuello del hombre. Mikasa sintió cierta satisfacción al verlo dar bocanadas de sangre, justo como se lo había hecho a su madre. _

_Desde la esquina de la habitación observaba al chico, que tendría su edad o un poco más, seguir clavando el cuchillo en el pecho y rostro del tipo. Quería que se detuviera. Una arcada llego a su garganta cuando su globo ocular quedó aferrado a la punta del arma y que antes sus ojos el nervio pegado a este parecía moverse en todas direcciones. Minutos mas tarde, el agotado chico se acercó a ella_

_\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo con la respiración agitada y posicionándose para cortar las sogas. Una vez fue liberada, recordó el tercer hombre y cuando planeaba advertir al chico, la puerta tras él se abrió._

_Nuevamente todo pasaba muy lentamente en sus ojos, el hombre al ver la escena corrió en dirección del muchacho, quien no alcanzo a tomar el cuchillo y segundos después estaba a unos metros de ella siendo asfixiado por este._

_Ya había visto mucha sangre ese día, había visto muchos ojos blancos de muerte, no quería más. Cuando el chico de la bufanda parecía no poder pelear más y sus ojos brillantes perdían color, una ira inmensa la recorrió completamente, tomó el revolver y lo apunto a la espalda del hombre grande, nunca había usado uno, pero había visto que el sujeto bajo presionaba la palanca pequeña para disparar, e hizo lo mismo._

_Lo vio caer pesadamente al piso junto al muchacho que se arrodilló para recuperar el aliento. Se acercó al cuerpo del hombre y con desdén en su mirada, vació el resto del arma en su cabeza. Siguió jalando del gatillo, incluso cuando las balas ya no salían, sus ojos estaban vacíos, pero eso no impedía que las lagrimas cayeran por sobre sus mejillas._

…

_\- Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger-_

_\- Mikasa…- Dijo en un susurro. Ambos esperaban sentados, en el cobertizo fuera de la cabaña adentrada en el bosque donde había sido llevada- Tu conoces al Doctor Jaeger…-_

_\- Así es, es mi padre. Iríamos a tu casa…- permanecieron en silencio durante horas, solo viendo la lluvia caer, solo hasta la noche, el doctor junto a la policía militar llegaron al lugar y descubrieron la atroz escena, sorprendidos que hubiera sido ejecutada por dos niños_

_\- Mikasa… soy Grisha Jaeger, ¿me recuerdas? - un leve asentimiento le hizo continuar- yo realmente lamento lo de tus padres, ellos eran mis…- su voz quebrada el impidió continuar. Después de unos segundos, retomó su voz- vamos, a casa, debes cambiar esa ropa, esta empapada-_

_\- No tengo una casa… mi casa… ya no está… ¿A dónde se supone que iré? - dijo finalmente con la voz destrozada. Abrió los ojos al ver la tela rodeando su cabeza, era la bufanda del chico. No sabia que decir, pero mucho del frio que sentía se escapó._

_La mano cálida de él rodeando su muñeca la hizo reaccionar._

_\- Vamos a casa… ahora perteneces a mi familia, nuestra familia- sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y los siguió a su nueva casa._

_Por último, después de la investigación, los excluyeron por creer que era un desacuerdo entre los secuestradores que terminó mal, seguido del hecho de estar involucrado el clan Magath, la policía estaba bastante interesada en cerrar el caso. En el registro final, quedó que había sido enviada a un orfanato en Tokio, donde se escabulló hasta desaparecer del sistema._

…

Después de años, había descubierto que su cabeza tenia precio por lo que decidió desparecer y ocultar su apellido Azumabito, así como la marca de su clan. Partió con los Jaeger a Alemania, donde estos tenían familia y se quedó con ellos hasta la universidad.

Eren, por su parte a medida que crecían, parecía distanciarse mas de ella, casi no hablaban y se molestaba cada vez que ella trataba de protegerlo. Si bien era cierto, que ella se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, él ya no era ese chico que la salvaba en medio de sus pesadillas, ni aquel que le quito el frio esa noche.

Un día, aunque fue un accidente, fue el detonante para que parte de ella se alejara y tomara la distancia que él le exigía.

Eren había llegado a la mayoría de edad, y desde sus 16, mostraba comportamientos agresivos, en especial con ella. Un inicio de semana, cuando se dirigía a la preparatoria, llego completamente borracho. No había regresado esa noche. Por suerte Carla y Grisha no se encontraban en la casa por lo que le toco a ella lidiar con la situación.

Discutieron, lo hicieron tan fuerte que incluso preocupó a algunos vecinos.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces con tu vida?! ¡Carla y Grisha trabajan duro para que tú te dediques solo a holgazanear e ir de rumba en rumba! -

\- ¡Cállate! ¡A ti que te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida! -

\- ¡Me importa porque es tu seguridad la que está en riesgo! ¡Eres mi única familia y no puedo permitir que te hagas esto! -

\- ¡Ya deja de repetir lo mismo! ¡me tienes harto! ¡no somos familia, tu no perteneces aquí! ¡estoy tan fastidiado de ti que maldigo el día en el que te traje a esta familia! - no dijo más las palabras golpearon tan fuerte en su pecho como su palma lo había hecho en la mejilla del chico, cuya reacción fue empujarla fuertemente, cayendo sobre una puerta de vidrio que se destrozo ante su peso. Varios fragmentos se había clavado en su piel, en sus manos y uno en su pómulo derecho; agradeció que no hubiera sido mas arriba de lo contrario hubiera perdido el ojo.

Con suavidad retiró el vidrio en su mejilla, apoyo su peso en mano y piernas para poder levantarse, cavando mas profundamente en su piel. Estuvo de rodillas unos segundo viendo la sangre gotear en sus manos y rostro, le recordó la tarde en la que se ensucio las manos con sangre. Dos brazos alrededor de su cintura la levantaron como si no pesara nada y la llevaron al sofá. Levantó la mirada y antes de decir algo, Eren enterró su cabeza en su cuello,

\- perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- dijo con voz ahogada- nada de lo que dije es cierto, no quise lastimarte, vamos a un médico, perdóname por favor- solo observaba el vacío y los trozos de vidrio manchados de sangre, junto a la alfombra.

\- Tienes razón, no pertenezco a esta familia… mi familia esta muerta- las palabras dolían, y más cuando las decía en voz alta.

\- ¡Si eres mi familia! Nunca te dejaré sola, perdóname, yo no volveré a tomar-

\- No te preocupes, haz lo que quieras no me inmiscuiré- dijo levantándose y yendo al baño por unas pizas y unas vendas- limpia todo antes de que llegue Carla o Grisha-

Durante los años siguientes, cada uno tomo el rumbo de su vida, Eren cumplió su promesa y no se emborrachó más, se volvió más aplicado y llego a ser becado por su rendimiento. Mikasa por su parte, había respetado sus decisiones y se había alejado, por lo que habían logrado tener una relación sana entre ellos. El incidente nunca se repitió o se volvieron a escuchar las palabras de Eren, sin embargo, Mikasa, nunca las pudo borrar, así como la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

…

Con los años, supo que todo el clan Magath había sido perseguido, desmantelado y asesinado por lo que parecían ser miembros del Clan Ackerman, la familia de su padre, así que había olvidado todo y seguido su vida como parte de la familia Jaeger. Tenia a Kevin, quien le permitía ser ese apoyo y esa pequeña burbuja fuera de todo el dolor, alguien con quien había compartido sus miedos, su perdida y que después de mucho tiempo le había abierto las puertas de su corazón.

\- Kelli0210: Hola-

\- Kevin2512: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? -

\- Kelli0210: Otra vez pensé en ellos-

\- Kevin2512: Es normal, se acerca su aniversario-

\- Kelli0210: ¡No quiero hacerlo más!, ¡quiero que se vayan esas imágenes de mi cabeza! Quiero dormir, cerrar los ojos y no tener más pesadillas-

\- Kevin2512: Quisiera estar a tu lado ahora-

\- Kelli0210: Quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado ahora-

\- Kevin2512: Tu hermano…-

\- Kelli0210: ¿Qué hay con él? -

\- Kevin2512: ¿No está contigo? -

\- Kelli0210: Él se encuentra en sus propios asuntos… como siempre… además, sabes cómo se molesta cuando me acerco a el-

\- Kevin2512: Es un imbécil, perdóname.

\- Kelli0210: A veces, quisiera solo dejarlo, pero es la única familia que me queda, y me salvó-

\- Kevin2512: ¿Cuántas veces necesitaría salvarte yo, para que no dependieras de él? -

\- Kelli0210: No soy la típica damisela en peligro-

\- Kevin2512: Para mí siempre… le partiría la cara a quien siquiera pensara en lastimarte-

Agradecía tener con quien hablar, a quien contarle sus frustraciones, Kevin2512 se había vuelto mas que un amigo, era una persona especial para ella. Frente a todos era la chica fuerte, la que siempre ganaba las competencias, la de la mirada muerta como había escuchado muchas veces. Ocultó su marca a todos quienes la conocían, solo Eren y su padre la habían visto aquella fatídica tarde, después de eso nunca mas se quitó la venda. Miró unos segundos su muñeca y pensó que Kevin se había ganado el derecho de saber un poco más de ella.

\- Kelli0210: A pesar que conoces casi todo de mí, ¿te puedo contar un secreto, que nadie sabe?

\- Kevin2512: ¿Me vas a enviar tu pack? Ja, ja, ja-

\- Kelli0210: No seas imbécil, entonces olvídalo-

\- Kevin2512: Ya, lo siento, solo quería hacerte sonreír-

\- Kelli0210: Esta bien, te perdono

\- Kevin2512: Cuéntame ese secreto, y yo te cuento uno mío-

\- Kelli0210: Solo podrás verlo unos segundo y lo borraré, es la marca que me hizo mamá… ese día.

\- Kevin2512: No es necesario, sé lo que significa-

\- Kelli0210: Esta bien, te lo has ganado-

\- Kelli0210: Foto-

\- Kevin2512: Eso debió doler-

\- Kelli0210: Créeme, lo hizo-

\- Kelli0210: Gracias por estar conmigo…-

\- Kevin2512: Gracias por confiar en mi-

\- Kelli0210: Ahora dime tu secreto-

\- Kevin2512: Cuando era niño, no recuerdo mucho, pero mamá solía tararearme una canción de cuna, pero a medida que crecía, comencé a odiarla. Vivíamos en uno de los barrios mas bajos de Paris, mamá era realmente hermosa. Aunque me hubiera gustado conservar siquiera una foto suya. Nunca supe quien era mi padre, pero, si lo conociera, lo mataría.

\- Kevin2512: Mi familia era poderosa, querían hacer con ella lo que quisieran, mama se rehusó y escapó. No tenia dinero, ni tampoco conexiones. Una noche tuvo que quedarse en la calle, no había comido durante días y permanecía en la indigencia, hasta que unos malditos la encontraron, identificaron su belleza y-

Se había detenido, sabia que le dolía lo que le escribía, así que no lo presionó.

\- Kevin2512: Tiempo después supo que estaba embarazada, su hermano mayor la encontró y trató de disuadirla de abortar, hubiera sido lo mejor, pero se negó y terminó en uno de _esos_ barrios.

\- Kevin2512: Cuando nací, las cosas se complicaron para ella, ya no era una boca, eran dos…, su única solución en medio de su desesperación…-

Entendía de que hablaba, imaginar su historia, ponerse en las manos de la mujer, sola, destrozada, sin apoyo y con un bebe que en su inocencia pedía a la única persona que se podía aferrar

\- Kevin2512: A medida que fui tomando consciencia, entendía que mamá dormía de día y trabajaba de noche, inicialmente pensé que era mesera, hasta que un día, su habitación estaba abierta y la vi, estaba siendo ultrajada por un maldito, la golpeaba fuertemente y ella… no hacia nada. Estaba tan aterrorizado, que yo tampoco hice nada, finalmente, el tipo saco unos billetes y se los tiro en la cara, ahí entendí, solo tenía 5 años-

\- Kevin2512: Justo esa noche, ella llegó al cuarto, se acostó a mi lado y tarareó esa melodía… a mi me gustaba, hasta que entendí, que solo las noches como esa, la cantaba, tarde me di cuenta, que siempre lloraba cuando creía que me había dormido.

\- Kevin2512: Después de unos meses note que los hombres, ya no venían, mamá se veía deteriorada… y de a poco note, que ya no servía dos platos de comida, solo uno.

\- Kevin2512: Con el tiempo, ella había adelgazado mucho, y aunque yo compartía mi comida con ella, ella tosía mucho, varias veces su pañuelo se llenaba de sangre.

\- Kevin2512: Una mañana, me aventuré a salir, no tenia ropa, por lo que usaba un viejo vestido de ella, camine por las calles y algunos transeúntes, no sé si por miedo o por lastima, me tiraban monedas que yo perseguía. Recogí suficientes para comprar pan y leche, realmente estaba feliz, llegue a casa y le mostré a mama lo que había conseguido, pero ella no me felicito, ni siquiera abrió los ojos; toque su mano y estaba fría. La llamé…, la llamé muchas veces, grité su nombre, lloré, gemí, pero no despertó.

\- Kevin2512: Pasaron días, tal vez semanas, su cuerpo seguía en la cama, yo me conformé con agacharme en la piecera, esperaba morir con ella, la leche olía a rancio y el pan se llenó de moho. El cuerpo de mama, no se parecía en nada a ella, no tenia su belleza, ni su sonrisa, no había nada de ella…

\- Kevin2512: Finalmente cuando esperaba morir, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver un hombre alto de sombrero; observó a mamá y luego me vio a mí, era su hermano mayor, que la había vuelto a encontrar… pero demasiado tarde. Él me salvó, me sacó de ahí y me enseñó lo que tenia que saber de la vida, aunque mamá lo había hecho de una manera mas cruda, donde fue ella quien soportó todo en silencio y con la sonrisa mas hermosa que ha podido existir… Su nombre era Kutchel-

…

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, un poco triste, espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo, al igual que el anterior, me imagino que les aclarará muchas cosas, lamento la tardanza, pero tenia que empalmar esto. Nuevamente, gracias por los comentarios, de verdad los aprecio mucho.

No siendo más, chao


End file.
